Romance of Rabbits
by ChaosCoyote
Summary: Buster finally gives into his feelings and desires for Babs and offers her a very romantic night. ;


She had to admit it-Buster could be slick when he wanted to be. She wouldn't ever say it to his face, if only to save him from toppling over from an over inflated ego, but Barbra Anne Bunny had no choice but to admit that Buster did have some smooth moves. To smooth for his own good. April fools day had been a day of pranks and gags all over acme, but Buster hadn't pulled a single prank on her all day. The year before that, Buster hadn't done anything, and she'd gone crazy expecting some sort of terrible prank- only to find he'd been torturing her psychologically. This time, however, he said he was beyond that. Said they had enough pranks and gags on Tiny Toons and instead he just wanted to spend a quiet night with her. And to her amazement, he'd been telling the truth! They had gone to a lovely dinner, went and saw a movie (Her choice) and even shared a milk shake at the neighboring café afterwards, to which Buster only bought one, but two straws. Babs had to admit, the night had been the most romantic one she'd ever had, and much to her surprise, Buster offered to invite her over for the end of the evening. Movies, he'd said with a cheerful grin. She knew better than to let him slip from her grasp with a few movies. The night had been the most romantic, special night the two had ever shared, and darn it, she was going to see to it that continued!

The surprises of the day continued, however, with Buster suddenly pulling Babs into a tender kiss the moment the two of them slipped into Buster's burrow.

"Wha..what about the movies…?"Babs asked sheepishly, unsure how to handle the gentle bunny who had wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her into another fiendish kiss, working his tender lips across her. He suckled softly, nibbling at her lower lip momentarily before letting it go, grinning when she melted in his arms, unable to hold her own weight.

"W, …o, ok…no movies…w, what do…what do you want to do?" She squeaked, suddenly feeling very shy. This was a different Buster. This was a romantic Buster she only caught passing glimpses of- a ghost of the person she'd come to regard as her best friend. Buster grinned and pulled her close, letting his fingers interlock with hers and kisses her again- only this time he tilted his head and gave a long, tongue rolling kiss against the right side of her neck. It lasted for nearly half a minute, and when he finally pulled away, Babs took a staggering step back, whimpering at the residual sensation.

The pink bunny stumbled back onto the couch with an undignified yelp and stared up at Buster shyly, cheeks glowing a lovely warm tint of rose that only served to heighten her sensitivity and vulnerability to the situation. But even with her hormones raging and her desires forcing her to pant quietly, trembling with need on the couch, Buster was a perfect gentlemen. He was gentle and subtle in his movements, sliding onto the couch next to her with a quiet kiss at her shoulder, and then over her neck, suckling at the strawberry fur that made Babs whimper against him.

"You have the cutest toes." The blue bunny whispered quietly, working his soft breath across her fluttering ear and his delicate fingers across her curled, twitching toes. As much as Babs liked to tease the boy bunny with her feet, she secretly found them to be one of her most overly sensitive body parts- and Buster's gentle massaging fingers her driving her mad! Coupled with the gentle kisses and slow soothing whispers into her ears, and Babs was doing everything she could to keep from melting there on the spot.

"B, Buster…s, slow down…"Babs squeaked, blushing an even darker tint of rose. She didn't want to admit to it, but the rabbit was pushing her closer and closer towards that strange, flittering feeling in her tummy. She knew very well what that feeling was, and it was embarrassing her to no end that Buster was forcing her towards it without even know it- or trying to. The blue bunny smiled his gentle, reassuring smile, and let his fingers gently interlock with Babs' toes, curling and massaging in a slow, repetitive sensation. Babs let her fingers slide to the arm rest of the couch and gripped it furiously with one paw while the other had wrapped around Buster's neck, squeezing him for dear life. He didn't know what he was DOING to her…or maybe he did. Slick hare had it all planned out. Clever, naughty bunny.

Babs squeezed her thighs together, rolling her slender bunny hips back and forth, trying to relive some of the pressure that was building in her belly, rippling through her body in tiny little shocks of pleasure and building towards something monumental and far to powerful to control.

"You're beautiful, Babsy…absolutely stunning..." The blue bunny whispered. Babs perked a lazy ear and opened an eye, trying to focus on the rabbit next to her- but when he sank his buck teeth into her ear and gave the slightest of tugs, Babs squealed. She clamped her thighs together as tightly as she possibly could and gripped the arm rest like she were trying to keep from toppling off the couch. 

"Pleasedontdothat!" She squeaked in a rushed hush breath. Buster smiled that gentle smile of his and went back to a gentle touch, nuzzling himself gently against her form. 

"I…I have something…I want to say…" Buster whispered gently, closing his eyes. Babs breathing had reached a feverish set of soft audible pants and she tried to turn her remaining focus towards the rabbit. 

"Y, yes…" 

"You mean the world to me Babsy and I've been…I've been looking for the courage to say this to you for a long time…the right time…" Buster admitted. Bab's eyes grew wide. 

"Y, yes?" She asked, her heart slamming in her chest. Those words…the words she knew were coming- the words she needed to heard to make this night complete… 

"Babs I….Babsy I…" Buster squeaked, trying to find the right way to say the words that had been spinning in his heart for years. 

"Yes…yes…yes?" Babs whimpered and closed her eyes, turning all her senses towards her ears. She listened with every ounce of concentration she could muster, this was it…the moment of true love everlasting! " 

"Babs…I wanna tell you…I…I wanna tell you… I wanna tell you a story, all about how, my life got flipped, turned upside down, and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there, and I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-air! In west Philadelphia born and raised on the playground is where I spent most of my days, chillin' out maxin' and relaxin' al cool and all shootin' some B-Ball outside of the school, when a couple of guys, they were up to no good, started making trouble in my neighborhood, I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, and said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air!" I whistled for a cab, and when it came near, the license plate said 'fresh' and it had dice in the mirror! If anything I could say that this cab was rare, but I thought nah forget it, yo homes, to Bel-air! Pulled up to a crib about seven or eight and yelled to the cabby ' Yo home, smell ya later!' Looked at my kingdom, I was finally there, to sit on my throne, as the prince of Bel-air!"

At first, Babs blinked at the strange outburst and the wickedly grinning rabbit in front of her. The bright flash from the camera held in Buster's hands only made everything more surreal. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but the desires burning in her soul were quickly changing from romance to murder. Buster's grin slowly faded when he noticed the horns slowly emerging from Bab's brow and the color of her eyes turning from a gentle shade of blue to a dark, glowing shade of crimson. 

"Cool off Babsy, it was just a gag!" The blue bunny laughed, and from toon space, he produced a seltzer bottle, and sprayed a thin torrent of water against the she bunny's face. He smiled brightly.  
Babs did not.

Buster didn't know how the situation had turned to this, but racing through the darkened forest for his life was not how he had envisioned the rest of his night. He had lost track of the violent bunny only for a moment when his instincts kicked in and he ducked- missing the axe swung at his head by a mere fraction of an inch. Babs snarled something indistinguishable, and pried the axe from the thick tree trunk she'd lodged it in and turned towards Buster with a rage induced snarl. Buster grinned meekly and shrugged his shoulders. 

"April Foo-" The axe swung down again, narrowly missing Buster once again, and once more the bunny was running wildly through the forest for his life. 

"Some people just can't take a joke!" He laughed.


End file.
